


take some time to celebrate: i

by aelisheva



Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Leia Organa, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Found Family, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Space Mom Leia Organa, space mom and daughter bonding :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: The fight against the First Order is over, and Rey has no idea what to do next. Leia insists that she take a break.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Series: Purimgifts Fics 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	take some time to celebrate: i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



> hope you enjoy your gifts, semperfiona! <33

It was all over now.

Rey and her friends had defeated the First Order for good. She had buried both Luke and Leia’s lightsabers, creating her own to replace them that carried no history but her own. She could start completely fresh now, start a new Jedi school or look for missing artifacts from warriors of centuries past. But right now, standing in the middle of Tatooine’s desert….she was just so --

“Tired?” Rey whipped around to see Leia’s ghost smiling at her.

“But how did you --” Rey blurted. “Were you reading my mind just now?”

The ghost shook her head. “Didn’t need to, it was all over your face.”

“Oh Maker, was it?” she sighed. She’d have to learn to mask that. If anyone else came after her now, any Emperor sympathizers (she _refused_ to think of him as her grandfather), she’d have to learn to show them no fear in the face of --

“You know...it’s perfectly fine to want to take a break after saving the entire galaxy,” Leia continued. “Even Han and my brother and me did it. We were invited to countless parties after defeating the Empire. It could do you some good. Wear a cute outfit, eat some good food, avoid your ex-girlfriends and their new wives on the dance floor...”

“That...that does sound nice,” Rey admitted. “Even though I don’t _have_ any exes.”

“Oh come on, a cute kid like you? I don’t believe it. Although it may have something to do with all that dirt and sweat on all your clothes,” Leia cracked. “We can fix that though.”

“ _We?_ Are you saying you want to give me a _makeover?_ ”

“It’ll be a little hard without a corporeal body to call my own, but we’ll try,” Leia nodded. “My adopted mother Breha always helped me pick out my outfits for big functions.”

Rey nodded back. She might never call herself a Palpatine, but she was definitely right in calling herself a Skywalker.

[Image Description: Still from the Star Wars movie “The Rise Of Skywalker.” The Force ghosts of Luke and Leia stand against the sunset in the Tatooine desert. Both siblings have pale skin and graying hair. Luke has a gray beard, and wears tan Jedi robes. Leia wears her hair in an updo, and wears a white dress and white shawl around her hair. End ID.]

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's weird that luke's in today's graphic when he doesn't appear in this fic, but sadly i couldn't find a still of just leia's ghost to embed here. oh well.


End file.
